Lavender Fields
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Hinata struggles to come to terms about her father going to a nursing home. But Naruto believes that Hiashi is in the best place as Sakura works there as a nurse.
1. The Right Choice?

After writing Grandpa Hiashi, I wanted to make some sort of sequel to the fic. I hope you enjoy it. The characters belong to Kishimoto, but you guys already knew that. I hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

Lavender Fields

Hinata and Hanabi had made the difficult decision to put their father into a nursing home. Their father had spent a long three months in hospital following a stroke, and the doctors believed that he didn't have long left to live. Naruto offered to pay for nursing costs, but Hinata could tell by Hanabi's red face that she wasn't happy. Hanabi wanted her father to go Valor Lakefront Lodge. Hanabi loved the rural surroundings and the residents appeared to be so happy. There was also a lovely view of the lake which she knew that her father would really enjoy.

The nursing costs for Valor Lakefront Lodge were very expensive, but Hanabi and Hinata both really liked the place. Hanabi wouldn't have minded if her father was put in Konoha Nursing Home. Instead of Valor Lakefront Lodge or Konoha Nursing Home, Naruto had paid for Hiashi to go into Lavender Fields. Lavender Fields was one of the cheapest care homes. Hanabi was sceptical as it was one she had never heard off and she had her heart set for another home.

Deep down, Hinata wanted her father to come back home. Her children, Boruto and Himawari loved Hiashi and he was their only living grandparent. Hiashi was only in his early sixties so she didn't expect this to happen to soon. In fact until her father had a stroke, she had never even considered the concept of growing old. Her grandfather, The Hyuga Elder was still fully mobile and had no visible health problems at all.

Hinata and Hanabi had been through a lot together. Hanabi gained the title of heiress of the clan when she was five after being Hinata in a battle. Hanabi had always wanted to be kind and strong like her elder sister. Despite Hanabi's strong admiration for her sister, Hinata's affection towards Naruto had always been a mystery to her. Not even Naruto becoming The Seventh Hokage made her understand.

"Naruto had to go with the cheap one didn't he?" Hanabi said with her arms folded.

"I'm sure Naruto was trying his best," Hinata said. "It's very kind of him to pay the nursing costs."

"I think he's made a terrible mistake," Hanabi insisted. "I have no idea what this home is like and the staff could be horrible."

"I think we should give it a chance," Hinata told her sister. She understood both points of view and felt unable to make that sort of decision. "If Father isn't happy, we can always change the home."

"We'll see..." Hanabi said.

Hinata wanted to be confident in Naruto's decision about Lavender Fields, but after the conversation with her sister, she wasn't so sure. Her children wanted their grandfather to live with them. Himawari was even willing to give up her playroom so that their grandfather could stay, it really broke Hinata's heart. The Hyuga Clan were relying on Hanabi to make sure Hiashi was put in the best nursing home available.

"Good evening everyone!"

It was Naruto's voice. The kids were put to bed an hour ago. When Naruto returned home came into the lounge, he hugged Hinata from behind and kissed her cheek. Hanabi remained silent. There were so many things Hinata wanted to ask Naruto that she had no idea where to start. She wanted to know how he was getting on at work and how his other friends were doing. Hinata held onto Naruto's hand and all she could think about was her father. "Have we done the right thing?" Hinata asked. "Valor Lakefront Lodge was a beautiful place."

"Of course we have," Naruto replied with great enthusiasm and a big smile that Hinata had loved so much. "Hiashi will be in the best hands. Lavender Fields is the best care home available. And best of all: Sakura works there!"

"Our friend, Sakura?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. "Oh my goodness, so wonder she's so busy."

"What about Valor Lakefront Lodge?" Hanabi asked. "I thought that was place was perfect for my father."

"They had no vacancies," Naruto said. "But believe it! Hiashi will be fine."

"Are you sure you haven't put him there because it was the cheapest?" Hanabi asked curiously. She tried her best to maintain her anger, but to no avail.

"I may be The Seventh Hokage, but I'm not made of money," Naruto said with regret. "It's a fantastic place, but it's so expensive! I wouldn't be able to aff-."

"DADDY!"

Naruto was cut short by two young voices. Boruto and Himawari scurried towards their dad.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Naruto asked them.

"Hell no!" Boruto responded. Himawari shook her head at the same time her brother spoke. "I haven't seen you in ages. How's Grandpa Hiashi?"

"He's fine," Naruto replied. "He's gone to his new home today."

"When can we see him?" Himawari asked.

"Maybe at the weekend," Hinata said.

"You two better go back to bed now," Naruto told Himawari. "It's late."

"It's only nine o'clock," Boruto sighed.

"You too, Boruto," Naruto said as he rubbed his son's head.


	2. Not Enough People

There were simply not enough people working in the care industry. The declining birth rate in Japan had not helped matters. The trust that owned Lavender Fields that decided that hiring robots and trained monsters were a solution to the problem. The trust had even gone as far as importing non-human staff from specialised health centres to cover shifts in the homes. For example, Matron Blissey had always worked in pokemon centres and hospitals in a career almost spanning twenty years. She was now employed to work at Lavender Fields.

Sakura Uchiha had no idea how the place was coping. Her eyelids struggled to stay open as she grabbed her notebook ready for handover. These handovers were very important meetings. One handover before her shift started and one before she goes home. Her colleague, fellow nurse Aki slipped on her glasses as she plaited her dark blonde hair.

Aki said, "Looks like you had a busy day."

Sakura lowered her head and leaned towards the table with her head resting on her arm. She looked as if she was going to sleep right there in the chair. "Things have been hectic. I can't believe we've actually put all the residents to bed."

"But Sakura, you have all these robots and pokemon here to help," Aki reminded her. Sakura slowly shook her head as Aki spoke. "There are not enough people to look after the elderly and without them this would be an awful place to work in. You should be more grateful for all the help you can get. Don't do it all on your own."

"I'm not being ungrateful," Sakura responded. "We cannot rely on technology like this. It just doesn't feel right. Yes they help out a lot and yes it has made our job more convenient."

"Then why are you moaning?" Aki asked with a smile on her face. "The facilities here are excellent. Honestly, you really do get wound up over petty stuff."

"I agree that they are good. But they don't matter. Even with the best facilities in the world it doesn't offer human compassion. And you really need that compassion to move forward in this kind of work."

"It's business," Aki sighed. "The patients don't even know where they are and what they're doing half the time. Enough chatter, do the handover."

Sakura shook her head. It was hopeless trying to get through to her. To her, this was not a business. She didn't choose to be a nurse to make money, she chose it because it was a vocation that she really enjoyed. Business didn't even come into the equation. Sakura's main duties were to make sure the patients in her ward had the correct medication and correct care.

"Right, Alba has had a nice day today. He's been in the garden and he's eaten well. I had a hard time giving him his medicine because he wanted me to sit with him and tell him about the Fourth Shinobi War. Manfred von Karma has been in a very foul mood. I asked Usagi to move him to his room because he kept banging the table and upsetting the other residents. Gant's spent all day in the jacuzzi; he's been fine. And everyone else has been okay. There's nothing really left to report other than the fact that we have a new man with us."

"It looks like we're full again." Aki bounced up on her chair. "Can you tell me more about the new man?"

"He's sixty-one, just come back from hospital after a stroke. He was the head of his clan, but since the stroke, I have a feeling that the title has gone to one of his daughters. But he's had a very tough life, lost his wife a long time ago, his twin brother and then his nephew in the war. His son-in-law is my friend, Naruto."

"Small world isn't it?" Aki said.

"Is he permanent?" Serena, one of the young care workers asked.

"Yeah he is," Sakura replied. "I think this is going to be a big blow for him and his family. They were very close. Naruto is paying all the nursing costs."

"Is Naruto the one who is The Hokage?" May the brunette care worker next to Serena asked.

"Yep, that's him. He looked round the home and as soon as he saw me he decided that this was the best nursing home in Japan."

"That's quite sweet," May giggled.

"Maybe he has a crush on you," Serena added.

Sakura quickly shook it off by laughing with them. "We're very good friends and I'm glad that I know him. I think I best go home now. I hope you ladies have a nice shift and I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Nurse Sakura!" Serena and May said in unison whilst waving.

* * *

There was nothing like coming back home and finding that your child was waiting for you. Sarada yawned as she hugged her mother tight.

"You finished late tonight," Sarada said. "Boruto looked miserable today. His Grandfather has gone into a nursing home."

"He has?" Of course Sakura knew all this, but her work contract had stated that she had to keep information about her clients and most events at work confidential. Whatever happened at Lavender Fields had to stay there.

"He said that nursing homes were prisons for the elderly." Sarada grabbed Sakura's arm. "Mama, is it true?"

Sakura crouched down to Sarada and patted her shoulder. "Bolt's grandfather will be fine."

* * *

Hinata remembered the last time she saw her mother. She had her eyes closed as if she was sleeping and her skin was pale. Her mother was rushed to hospital whilst they were in the time she and her family had reached the hospital, her mother had already passed away. HimeHyuga had died alone. They never talked much about her mother after her death, and her dad never remarried.

Hinata hadn't slept last night. It had nothing to do with Naruto's snoring or the fact that Boruto and Himawari were making a lot of noise, she was just deep in thought. She spent the night looking through her window. She was determined to visit him and bring the family with her too.

"You didn't sleep did you?"

It could only have been Naruto's voice. The kids were fast asleep in the other room. Naruto held her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Hinata closed her eyes as her head tilted towards Naruto's ear.

"I hope Father is okay," Hinata whispered.

"He's in the best place he could be," Naruto told his wife. "Do you want to see him today?"

She nodded. "When Boruto and Himawari wake up, I'm going to take them to see their grandfather."

"You should get some sleep," Naruto insisted. "You don't need to worry about your father. He's going to be fine. It's going to take a while, but I'm sure he'll get better and love his new home."

Hinata wanted hope. Her eyes became drawn to the large suitcase in the corner of her side of the bed. It contained framed family photos and old items they had when Hinata was young. She wanted to make her father's new room personal.

Inside the case contained a lifetime of memories. Some were inviting and others were frightening. Hinata remembered the doctors giving Hiashi only three weeks to live. They said he would never be able to talk or walk again since the stroke.

Hiashi continued to survive each day, but when the doctors told her and her sister it was time for him to go into a nursing home, she wanted to cry. She wanted to bring him home, but Hiashi didn't want to become a burden to his clan. The last time Hinata brought her kids to see him in hospital, even Boruto invited him to stay at their family home.

But the elders of the clan advised Hinata to respect Hiashi's wishes as well as the doctor. Hinata wanted to burst into tears and cry in a corner, but her family made her strong. She couldn't afford to let them see her cry.

"I brought some photos for Father. They'd look nice in his new room. His room has a nice view of the city."

Naruto kissed her cheek. "Anyway, I have to get to work."

Hinata gasped. "But you haven't had breakfast!"

"It's okay," Naruto said with a grin. "I'm going to pick some ramen up on my way to work. Say hi to Hiashi for me."

"I will."

As Naruto left to go to work, Hinata picked up her mother's locket from her jewellery box. Inside the silver locket contained a picture of her parents at their wedding day. Hinata felt her heart tingle. It was the first time she had ever seen her mother's locket and she knew that it was special. With the locket, Hinata was able to remember the loving family she had when she was a child. The one she had forgotten after her mother passed away.

Even though the strict traditions of her clan still existed, Hinata never forgot the love she shared with her family. She had plenty of regrets in her lifetime. She had dreamed of being by Naruto's side ever since she first met him. He was a diamond in the rough and now her ultimate dream had come true, there were still other things she wished she could have done.

Hinata wished that her cousin, Neji was still alive. Towards the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, Hinata gave her all to make sure that Naruto was safe and they held each other's hands through to victory. Her cousin made the ultimate sacrifice in that war. She would go to his grave every week without fail. The more she visited and the more she told her children about him, the more she wanted him to still be alive.

Hinata only wanted to say _thank you_.


	3. Unsettled

"Salad?" Boruto was stunned to see his classmate at the home. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is not Salad," Sarada hissed. "It's Sarada. Get it right before you even dare approach me. Stupid boy!"

"Well excuse me, Princess," Boruto snarled, sticking his tongue out. "Have you come to see your grandparents too?"

"No," Sarada replied. "Mama works here. We're going home once as soon as she finishes her shift."

"Hi Sarada," Himawari bounced over to Sarada and have her a hug.

Sarada's stern face quickly turned into a slim smile. "Oh hello there!" Sarada patted Himawari's head. "Don't you end up like your brother; he's an idiot."

"But he's a lovable idiot, right?" Himawari said as she walked behind Sarada and waved at Boruto.

"I'm not sure about lovable," Sarada admitted.

The gentleman sitting next to Hiashi in the lounge stood up and approached the three children. The man had three plushies in his basket. He seemed happy but Boruto couldn't help but notice the large bruises on his face and arms.

"Hello there children," the man said as he bent down and placed the basket in front of his lap. "I am the world famous Professor Oak. Where are you all from?"

"We all live in Konoha," Himawari replied with her arms in the air.

Professor Oak chuckled. "That's a long way from Pallet Town. Well I'm very happy that you three girls have come all the way from Konoha to start your own adventures as a pokemon trainer."

"HEY I'M NOT A GIRL!" Boruto yelled at the top of his voice. For a young boy being called a girl was perhaps the most offensive name. Especially if he was trying to become an even greater ninja than his father. It all seemed to have fallen on death ears as Professor Oak continued to speak. Hiashi looked at the three children and couldn't help but smile.

"Just play along with it," Hiashi advised his grandson. "The Professor thinks he's at work."

"Now please take your time and pick a pokemon." Professor Oak passed the basket to Boruto as all three of the children paid attention to the plushies in the basket. The fuzzy feel of the toys made them so great to touch. Since Boruto's village was also known as the hidden leaf village, he was drawn to the green bulbasaur plushie on the left. He loved how the lovable monster had a seed on his back, to him it could symbolize future strength.

"Bulbasaur is easily the best of these three," Boruto exclaimed as he held the bulbasaur in his hand. "If we ever had pokemon in our village then my venusaur would kick everybody's butt."

Sarada smirked. "Bulbasaur is garbage!" Boruto gasped as Sarada snatched charmander from the basket. "There's a reason why charmander is the top choice. Charmander evolves into charmeleon who then evolves in the strongest pokemon in the world; Charizard."

"No offence Salad, but Charizard is the most overrated pokemon in the world," Boruto added. "People should use venusaur more."

"Venusaur sucks," Sarada announced. "That's why nobody uses it. Charizard is the only pokemon besides Mewtwo to get two mega evolutions. Not only that he was a playable character in Super Smash Brothers."

"I like squirtle!" Himawari screamed, taking Boruto and Sarada completely by surprise. "He is the cutest. Auntie Hanabi likes squirtle? Don't you Auntie Hanabi?"

Hanabi, who had been standing behind her father's wheelchair the whole time, had an outburst of laughter. Her cheeks began to glow red as she watched her neice, nephew and Sarada debate about the best Kanto Starter.

Professor Oak clapped his hands. "Oh my, there is nothing like a good old fashioned pokemon battle." He looked over to Hiashi and said, "It takes me back to my youth. I was very good back in the day."

"I'm sure you were."

"I love squirtle!" Hanabi repeated herself as she hugged the plushie tight. "And when they grow up they become big huge blastoise. It can wash charizard away and also freeze venusaur."

"Be careful," Hinata called her children. "Don't forget the toys belong to the professor so please don't damage them."

"Yes mama," Himawari said in unison. Boruto and Sarada were too busy debating, insisting that their favourite types were superior."

"There is no logical way that a venusaur can beat a charizard," Sarada told Boruto.

"VENUSAUR KNOWS EARTHQUAKE!" Boruto yelled.

"Charizard is immune to ground-types, idiot."

"I can toxic stall!"

"Your venusaur would've fainted by the time toxic knocked Charizard out."

* * *

Hiashi felt that he had a pleasant morning. It was as good as it could have been. The weather was nice and warm and the home was peaceful until Manfred Von Karma yelled so loud that all of Japan could have heard him. The Von Karmas had a reputation of being very ruthless lawyers from what Hiashi could tell and Manfred's both of his daughters had decided to continue the family tradition.

"OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Manfred Von Karma screamed at his eldest daughter. Hiashi didn't catch his elder daughter's name, but knew the younger daughter was named Franziska. "HOW DARE YOU LOSE A COURT CASE. I DEMAND PERFECTION!". If Manfred didn't like something, he would go on a rampage. His fists slammed the wheelchair as he continued to roar. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! LEAVE! YOU'RE A BLOODY DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY!"

"Do you mind?" Marvin Grossberg said as he yawned. Grossberg was a large man but he was also a lawyer too in his prime. Nowadays he spends his time snoozing in his chair. "I'm trying to sleep!"

As awful as it was to watch, Hiashi realised how fortunate he was to have his family visit whenever they could. A lot of the other residents didn't have any relatives or friends come to visit them at all. Manfred's daughter had come all the way from Germany to see her father and even though Manfred couldn't help it, Hiashi really wanted him to come back to his senses.

His daughter ran out of the room in tears as the chef came pushing the dinner trolley with both hands. The food service was always efficient. The portions were small, but enough to satisfy one's hunger.

"You are a fool," Hiashi told Manfred. "She came all the way from Germany to see you. You have no idea how fortunate you are."

Manfred slammed the table. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU IRRELEVANT FOOL!"

Marvin gasped as he opened his eyes again. "Where is everyone?" Hiashi, Marvin, Quercus and Manfred were the only people in the dining room.

"I suppose they've all gone to bed," Quercus Alba said as he clutched to his black cape. He shivered and clipped his lips together. "Oh it's ever so cold today. I don't blame them for staying in their warm beds."

Hiashi was stunned. "Cold?" Hiashi was drinking the cold coffee by him just to keep him hydrated. "I think it's actually pretty humid in here." The care workers were rushed off their feet as they gave the gentlemen on the table fresh drinks and their soup. The miso soup had a nice kick to it, but a foul smell from the other side of the table made Hiashi unable to appreciate it.

"I'M COVERED IN SHIT," Manfred screamed. He slammed the table as his the cutlery began to vibrate and move around the table. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, EDGEWORTH!"

"Please," Quercus begged as his spoon ended up in his cup instead of the soup bowl. "Don't do it when we're eating."

"Oh!" Marvin cried out as he clenched his hands. "My haemorrhoids are awful."

Hiashi swallowed his last spoonful of miso soup in disdain. His once rumbling stomach had turned sour. He bowed his head and wheeled himself out of the dining room. His fingers slipped as he struggled to gain control of the sturdy wheels. One of the health care workers, Usagi marched up to him.

"Mr. Hyuga, would you like me to bring you any food to your room?" Usagi asked.

"No thank you," he said as he tried to return to his room in peace as soon as he could. Since he had the stroke, he was unable to control his feet. All he could feel in his legs was chakra wasting away. Eventually Hiashi managed to take himself to his him where the cold breeze from his bedroom welcomed an uncomfortable dinner, Hiashi was determined to put himself to bed. He felt overwhelmed by having two strangers wash, dress and transfer him to his wheelchair every morning and night. Every moment became a task for the carers. It wasn't the world he grew up with nor was it the world he wanted to be in. He wanted to be with his family, but at the same time he did not want to be a nuisance to his family.

The way Manfred brought his daughters to tears with his harsh words had startled him. Hiashi thought if he ever ended up like Manfred, he would give permission to end his life. He wanted his daughters and grandchildren to know that he loved them very much. That was why maintaining his independence was so important to him. His clan were strong believers of fate, but Hiashi knew there must be more to his fate. He did survive shinobi wars to end up being confined.

The doctors said he would never walk again and was advised not to practise any ninja techniques again. They had written him off as a resident of a care home where he was to life a quiet life. That's how it felt to him. He felt that he understood his brother and nephew's actions even more. As he got his night clothes ready, Hinata's wedding photo stood out from the middle of his table.

_"I see now that the Circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."_

He recalled a quote from a film that his grandchildren made him watch. He may not have been the ideal father after his wife died, but he was equally proud of both of his daughters. He could not have been happier with the way that Hinata and Hanabi had stood out; both had exceeded his expectations. The same photo of Neji that Hanabi was holding in the wedding photo was the same picture that stood next to Hiashi's window.

He didn't want to lose his independence, he had to remain strong for his family and himself. Everything had happened so quickly, one minute he was getting himself ready for bed and the next, he landed head first on the floor. It had all happened in a heartbeat. He wanted to try and do as much as he could without using his call ball. As he lifted his head from the floor he could see blood pouring from his mouth.

His legs were so stiff. He wanted to turn around and sit back on his wheelchair, but the chair had wheeled away against his bed. His legs felt so heavy and he couldn't move. His eyelids were dropping and everything became black. When Hiashi opened his eyes, there was a creature shaped as an angelic pink blob like the ones portrayed in the anime that his granddaughter watched. He could feel plump cushions behind his head and the clothes that he had picked out for bed where now on him.

"Mr. Hyuga," the creature said. "I'm Matron Blissey, I'm the nurse. We found you asleep on the floor."

"What happened?" Hiashi asked.

"You had a fall."

"I know that," Hiashi said. "But I don't know how or why I fell."

"You might have slipped out of your chair while you were getting ready for bed," Matron Blissey explained. "But I can neither confirm or deny this as nobody saw how you fell. Try and get some sleep. Call us if you need anything."

"Thank you Matron."

Hiashi knew that he was not going to sleep well. His left arm felt numb and his other arm was in a lot of pain. From the other side of the corridor he could hear Manfred crying out for help whilst the woman next door screams.


	4. Word Of Mouth

It was the first time that Diego Armando had been out of his room for a long time. It was a miracle that he was even alive. Diego had all his food and medication fortified in black coffee. In his younger years, Diego would have over twenty cups of coffee a day: no milk or sugar. Like many of the residents up in the dining room, he was also a lawyer.

Hiashi had wheeled past his room a couple of times. He had been in the home for a month, and he had never seen Diego's door open. The staff had sat Hiashi and Diego together on a small round table in the corner of the dining room. The first thing that stood out was his bright white hair and scars around his eyes.

"So you're the new kid on the block?" Diego spoke out. His smooth talking gave away Diego's youth. The way Diego spoke made Hiashi feel he was an inmate from prison.

"I'm hardly a kid." Hiashi rolled his eyes. "I'm 61."

Diego slurped a cup of coffee in one go and raised his cup in air. "Same age as me. He leaned over from the edge of wheelchair. "You got a kitty."

"I don't have any pets," Hiashi replied. "My granddaughter has a pet dog."

"I'm not talking about pets," Diego hissed. "I'm talking about women."

Hiashi gulped. He was beginning to think that he would rather be on the other table hearing Manfred screaming like a banshee. "My wife's dead."

"Mine too," Diego announced. "Any offspring."

"I have two daughters."

"I don't have any family." Diego shook his head as he helped himself to more coffee. "Everyone is either gone or dead. Don't blame them. I understand that they don't want to have anything to do with pathetic old me." Godot tossed his cup at Manfred, causing it to break on his neck as black coffee splattered all over Manfred, and the other gentlemen at his table. Godot clicked his fingers and grinned. "That's a nice white jacket by the way."

"Mr. Armando!" Matron Blissey roared as if she was a teacher at a high school. "Please do not throw things across the room."

"Take Mr. Armando back to his room please," Sakura whispered to two of the carers.

"What on earth was that for?" Hiashi snapped as he held onto his poncho that Hinata had knitted for him. "And thank you, but it's not white: it's red."

"Is it?" Diego opened his eyes wider and pushed himself back as carers wheeled him out of the room. "The colour red doesn't exist in my world. I'll see you again."

"Look here, Nurse!" Samuel echoed as danced into the room with a large photo frame in his hand. He went over to Sakura with a huge smile on his face. "I've found a rare pokemon."

Hiashi gasped. "That's my daughter's wedding photo."

"That's lovely," Sakura praised Samuel and tapped him on the shoulder. "But he belongs to somebody else."

"Somebody has caught this already?" Samuel squinted and appeared confused.

"Yes," Sakura declared. "If you give him to me, I can take him home."

"You can do that?" Samuel began to cry. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to steal a pokemon off somebody else."

"Aww," Sakura sighed as she managed to get the photo back from Samuel. "Don't cry. Why don't you stay here and have a cup of tea?"

Samuel's cries ceased as he nodded his head. "Oh Nurse, you're a superstar!"

Sakura turned her head to one of the carers. "Make Professor Oak a cup of tea please." She then looked over at Hiashi and told him, "I'll put this back in your room."

Hiashi nodded. "Thank you."

Manfred started to scream again. It wasn't like the normal yelling where he was crying out for the stepson that he despised. He was crowing in pain. "I'M ON FIRE!" Manfred yelled.

"Manfred," Damon said, tapping his wet shoulder. "I love you, but please... do shut up."

It was about time someone put Manfred in his place, Hiashi thought. However, throwing hot coffee at someone knowing they would feel the burn was out of order.

"EDGEWORTH!" Manfred yelled out again. Every day, Manfred would shout out his name. Hiashi used to wonder what Manfred meant, but once he found out a bit more about Manfred, he knew why the name bared much importance to him. Still Hiashi found it difficult to give him any sympathy following his hostile behaviour towards his eldest daughter.

"Who was that on the phone?" Matron Blissey asked Sakura when she came back from the room.

"It's Mr. Von Karma's daughter," Sakura replied. "She will be here in the next thirty minutes to take him out." When Hiashi overheard Sakura, he felt a great sigh of relief. The home was going to be nice and quiet for a few hours. Matron Blissey nodded as Sakura continued to speak. "We'll need to make ensure that Mr. Von Karma is clean and presentable. Chii, can you come with me?"

"Of course!" Chii responded.

Sakura marched over to Manfred with Chii following her. "Mr. Von Karma..."

Manfred drifted his head towards Sakura and grinned. He lifted his hands as he grabbed her arms. "I like you," he croaked. "The other nurses are horrible."

"You're my favourite too," Damon admitted.

"I want to hear more stories about the shinobii war," Quercus requested as Sakura wheeled Manfred away back to his room.

Marvin stood got up by himself and dropped down dead.

Too much noise for only a dozen people in the room. Even though the atmosphere was busy, unpredictable and fast paced, Hiashi still felt alone. The home had a lot of special characters and very kind staff members, but it felt miles away from the world he loved. He will never watch his grandchildren blossom into strong ninjas as much as he would have liked.

Boruto would be starting his chunin exams. Like his father, Boruto hated losing and refused to surrender. Naruto's high position meant very high expectations would be a lot of pressure for the young boy. But he knew that Boruto would eventually excel, even if he doesn't pass the exams this year, he can use the time to train harder and pass the next time.

* * *

"So how have you been then Kai?" Sasuke asked his friend as they went out for a quiet drink at the bar. Kai's partner was the official number one beyblader in the world. Kai himself was also a world-class blader. The two of them met when they sat together watching the Olympics live and both found that they had a lot in common and decided to keep in touch ever since.

"Could be better," Kai admitted. "Tyson's grandfather is getting stranger by the day. He had a picnic in the pouring rain yesterday. Tyson insists that he's harmless, but his behaviour is upsetting the kids. He's started to get really aggressive towards everyone. I've told Tyson if he keeps doing it, we'll have to put him in a home."

"What does Tyson say?" Sasuke asked. Whenever anyone mentioned care homes, Sasuke was instantly reminded of his wife and how they overwork her.

"Tyson feels really guilty," Kai replied. "His grandfather told Tyson that if he ever ends up in a care home, that he will never forgive him. That was before he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. I know Tyson wants to respect his grandpa's wishes, but he's not going to get better. "

"Are you looking at any homes at the moment?"

Kai nodded. "A lot of them are either full, too expensive or both. And some of them just aren't the right place for him."

"Have you tried Lavender Fields?" Sasuke asked. "My friend, Naruto pays ¥120,000 a week for his father-in-law."

"That's so cheap compared to the other homes," Kai replied. "We haven't checked that one out yet. Doesn't your wife work there as well?"

"Yeah. One of her patients passed away so they've got a spare bed. Why don't you talk to Tyson about it?" Sasuke suggested. "If you speak to Sakura, tell her that I sent ya. Here's their number."

Sasuke gave Kai a piece of card with Sakura's work number. "This is really great. Thanks a lot Sasuke. I'll call them tomorrow."

* * *

When Sakura heard the phone ring, she expected that it would be the manager or head office expecting the empty room to be filled as soon as possible. Empty beds meant less profit.

"Good morning, Lavender Fields, Sakura speaking. How can I help?"

"Hello." It was a young man's voice on the phone. "I'm enquiring about a free bed. Sasuke recommended you to me.

"Oh!" Sakura held the phone closer to her ear. "He did? That's my husband... Yes, we do have one spare bed. What can I do for you?"

"Well it's for my partner's grandfather, Ryu Kinomiya. He was diagnosed with Alzhiemer's last year. We've done our best to keep him at home as long as possible, but lately he's becoming a danger to us and our kids."

"Okay, can I take your name please?"

"Sure. It's Kai Hiwatari."

Sakura wrote down his details as they continued to speak about Ryu. "And his name was Ryu Kinomiya. What's his next of kin?"

"My parter: Tyson Kinomiya. He is Ryu's grandson."

"Okay then, Mr. Hiwatari. While you're here, is it possible for me to arrange an assessment for Mr. Kinomiya?"

"Oh yeah," Kai replied. "That will be great."

"Our manager isn't back from holiday until tomorrow, so the assessment won't be until some time later this week. What would be the best day for you?"

"Well," Kai said. "As soon as possible to be honest."

"How about tomorrow at eleven o'clock at Mr. Kinomiya's address?" Sakura suggested.

"That's brilliant!" Kai exclaimed.

"Lovely," Sakura replied. "If you can leave us with contact details and address."

As she wrote down all of the personal numbers and contacts on a piece of paper. Sakura could tell that the man on the other side of the phone seemed to be very relieved. She knew that after this phone call, that her boss will be very pleased that someone had expressed interest in the new bed. Normally the beds are filled within a fortnight of a patient's death.


End file.
